guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inori Yuzuriha/@comment-101.98.139.201-20111127050420/@comment-36646169-20180819210449
(spoiler) she is 100% human, as if who played guilty crown lost christmas well know that her parents is 100% human but is in a similar faction as shu and her sister. as mana and shu both had the weird energy from the crater. so u want to be literally about then shu and mana and gai both are not human then. Carol and Scrooge was under go the experiment that was a beta of the current kings power. so he was not able to put out void except carol's. just the same as when shu inject that. also shu, gai, and mana/inori has the potential to use the king's power because since they were young they had that energy in them where carol and scrooge is not, one the power of king was not perfected to is hard to change a adults body when they are fully grown where as a child has not. aslo theys side when they found inori she was unconscious and because of that and her body was compatible with mana's. and in the true ending u guys will see that they meet mana and they also meet yet to come. as there was three spirit of christmas. one is shu's mother the past. the current is mana/inori, and the yet to come which is inori's twin sister. also other nother proof of facts is the the mad scientist who had one eye in the anime is because he was fighting with scrooge and carol and was hit by a void shard from the blast, and that's why when he got killed by shu he was like yes, i finally feel this again. also when the last christmas happened, mana,gai, and shu would've died if not carol ask scrooge to take her to see christmas, also if not they ran into the church while pursited by shu's mother and the mad scientist, they would died and doing the end fight in true ending of last christmas scrooge has pull out a same void as inori's, as the void is ppl's heart, so even mana is in inori's body and is her mind the void well not change as is decided soon as they are born. also scrooge aslo pull out a twin baby which is inori and yet to come. but they just keep on dying as everytime scrooge use a void inside carol is actually not carols but the twin’s as when scrooge found shu's father who was in the research to ask about is there anyone to undone the king’s power he says no and also he asked carol how she was able to have voids as he states that only kids who is under 11 can possibly form a void. (this is before the last christmas, after that almost everyone had it). where carol stated at that is rude to ask about a young girl's age, but later she reveal wut i said above. so please do some fact research before spill out nonsense and confuse other ppl. inori is 100% human but inside her body has mana's soul along side of hers. and is because of mana when first inori kill ppl she would not remember and mana also affected inori's personality as u can see when shu and inori was getting captured and inori was talking into the mirror.